


Pecy Jackson the Magical Demigod

by CanadianmultishipperFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: British Percy Jackson, Crossover, F/M, No Percabeth, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wizard Percy Jackson, eventual Percy Jckson/Fleur Delacour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianmultishipperFangirl/pseuds/CanadianmultishipperFangirl
Summary: What if Sally Jackson was not born as Sally Jackson, but Sally Black? What if Percy is a wizard in addition to being a demigod?In this fanfic, Sally and Percy Live in England rather than New York. and Percy will be three years older than Harry. Read on to find out more.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Chiron (Percy Jackson) & Albus Dumbledore, Fleur Delacour/Percy Jackson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Percy Jackson & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Harry Potter, Percy Jackson & Minerva McGonagall, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Sally Jackson/Gabe Ugliano, Sirius Black & Percy Jackson, Sirius Black & Sally Jackson (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

Sally Jackson sighed, why did her life always have to be so difficult? Her whole life she’d been shunned and hated by her own family. If it wasn’t for her older brothers, she probably would have starved to death as a child. They were really the only family she’d ever had who cared about her and now she didn’t even have them. Somehow, she’d survived her difficult childhood, and once she’d turned seventeen her family had kicked her out. Almost her whole life, her parents had tried to pretend she didn’t exist, and she knew they were glad to finally be rid of her. Honestly, the feeling was mutual although she had tried to keep in contact with her brothers. The only family she had who’d cared about her. 

It had been six years since she’d been cast out and forgotten by her own family and she’d tried to leave the wizarding world behind since there was nothing left there for her. Of course, things hadn’t turned out the way she wanted. A few weeks ago, Albus Dumbledore himself had shown up at her door and asked her to help watch over Harry Potter. 

As much as she wanted to refuse and leave the magical world in her past, she gave in. She felt sorry for the boy but that wasn’t the main reason why she’d agreed. She’d agreed because she knew her brother wouldn’t want Harry to be in danger and he could no longer protect Harry himself. Sure, if someone showed up to try and harm Harry, she wouldn’t be able to do much to protect him. She couldn’t even do magic since she was a squib. That’s why most of her family had hated her so much and why they’d always tried to act like she didn’t exist. What Sally didn’t realize was that her own son who was three would eventually become close friends with Harry. 

As she spoke to Dumbledore Harry wasn’t the only topic they discussed. When they were done discussing Harry Dumbledore said, “you will not be able to ignore your heritage forever Sally. I don’t believe Harry Will remain safe forever, and your own son may very well become a wizard. Considering his unique parentage, he would certainly be a powerful one. It has been many years since there was a demigod who was also a wizard,”

Interrupting the old wizard, Sally asked, “How do you know about the gods?”

He replied, “Chiron and I are old friends. I am a legacy of Hecate. So, I can usually recognize a demigod when I see one,”

Sally had to admit that she had been kind of relieved when Dumbledore left. She had tried to leave the magical world behind, but Dumbledore had asked her to return. She’d even taken on a new name to avoid being reminded of her difficult childhood. Dumbledore was asking her to stay involved with magic by watching over Harry Potter.

Although it was difficult for her, she did what he asked. To help watch over Harry Sally moved into one of the houses across the street from where Harry lived with his aunt and uncle. Obviously, she didn’t see much at first because Harry was still only an infant and Sally also had to work and take care of her own son. At times she struggled to afford everything they needed, and she feared that she would end up living on the streets. 

Due to his parentage, she also feared for her son’s safety. Sally knew that the man she had briefly dated during her trip to New York was the Greek god Poseidon. He had revealed that to her due to how much they’d both come to care for each other. 

Sally also worried because she knew that her son, Percy, would most likely have a difficult life ahead of him once he got older. She didn’t just know the truth about who her son’s father was, but she also knew that her son may also end up being a part of a prophecy. 

**8 years later**

Percy was surprised one morning when an owl flew in their open window and landed on their kitchen table. the bird hooted, obviously wanting something but Percy had no clue what. He noticed his mum was turning away from the stove where she was cooking breakfast. Percy finally noticed that the bird had what appeared to be a letter tied to its leg. He was still confused but he guessed the bird wanted it removed. 

he removed the envelope from the Owl’s leg, yet for some reason, it still sat there. The bird finally flew away after Percy’s mum tossed a piece of sausage toward it and it quickly caught it and ate it. 

Sally returned to cooking breakfast as Percy opened the letter and squinted at it. His dyslexia made it really difficult to read it, but the few words he was able to make out left him totally confused. he recognized his name and then, was that word warthogs, he squinted at it some more, no his dyslexia was messing it up, it said something about Hogwarts, That realization didn’t make him any less confused. 

He set the confusing letter down as his mum passed him a plateful of blue pancakes and sausages. Just as Sally was sitting down at the table with her own plate her husband Gabe Ugliano decided to join them. she honestly hated him, she mainly married him to protect Percy. Of course, Percy didn’t know that and he had asked her more than once why she wouldn’t just leave him. Under normal circumstances, Sally would have left him long ago, but for now, she couldn’t. Sally noticed that when Gabe entered the room Percy quickly hid his Hogwarts letter, afraid that Gabe would try and take it. Sally was sure that he didn’t understand exactly what it was yet, but he had apparently sensed that it was important. 

In the evening after Sally came home from work, she told Percy to follow her into his room since she was sure that Gabe was preoccupied with drinking and gambling with his friends. 

While they sat in Percy’s room Sally read him his Hogwarts letter. As a result, Percy had many questions. all of which Sally planned to answer. 

One of the first questions Percy asked was, “Mum why does the letter call me Perseus Black?

Sally sighed, “It called you that because that is your real last name. Jackson is just a fake name I chose long ago to distance myself from my family and the magical world, Sally wasn’t originally my first name either. I decided to change it for the same reason that I chose to use the last name Jackson”

“My name was originally Lyra Black, but I changed it because my family was never very nice to me because unlike you and them I cannot do magic,”

Sally continued explaining to Percy about magic and Hogwarts. Sally had mixed feelings about her son having magic. although part of her was proud, she had also kind of hoped to live the rest of her life like a muggle with the exception of watching over Harry Potter, and knowing that Percy is a demigod. 


	2. Chapter 2

One morning as it was getting closer to September, someone knocked on the front door as Sally and Percy were eating breakfast. Sally rose from her seat to answer it and when she did, before her stood a witch who Sally had never met, but she had heard her described enough to recognize her. Before her stood Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. 

Sally invited her in, and the witch stepped inside. 

“I have come to help you purchase everything Perseus will need at Hogwarts,” She said, explaining her presence there.

“Thank you,” Sally replied knowing that she wouldn’t be able to enter Diagon Alley without the help of a witch or wizard. 

Sally told Percy to hurry up and finish his breakfast since they would need to leave soon. She knew that when Gabe got up and found them gone he would be angry but Sally would deal with that after they got back. Percy needed to get his school supplies, and Sally couldn’t take him on her own. Sally spoke to Minerva as Percy hurried to finish his breakfast and got ready to leave. Sally explained to Minerva about Percy’s Dyslexia and ADHD. she replied, “Yes Albus informed us of Perseus’s unique needs, Help will be provided for him, so he will not fail simply because of his disabilities.

“Thank you, and will you thank Dumbledore for me,”

Minerva agreed, and Sally started looking through her wallet to check how much money she had in it, she wasn’t sure how much Percy’s school supplies would cost, but she knew they wouldn’t be cheap. She knew Gringotts would exchange muggle money for the wizarding currency, so that wouldn’t be a problem.

“You most likely won’t be needing that,” Minerva stated as she noticed what Sally was doing. 

“What do you mean?” Sally asked in confusion. 

“From what Albus told me, Your brother, Sirius started a vault for you and Perseus, he just never got a chance to tell you before he was sent to Azkaban,”

Albus has kept the key until now because he was unsure if you would want it. I have the key with me now,”

Sally’s eyes widened, and she even teared up a little, She would never be able to pay Sirius back for everything he had done for her. When they were children they had been extremely close, they were the two misfits of the family, Sirius was the only Gryffindor in a houseful of Slytherins, but if anything Sally had it worse. She was a squib in a pureblood magical household. In short, she was constantly neglected, Sirius would sneak her food when she was given very little, which was most of the time, and he would keep her company when everyone else ignored her. Honestly, it was better when the others ignored her because when they didn’t they insulted her. Her other Brother Regulus didn’t participate in that taunting despite the fact that he usually went along with what their parents wanted. Sally got the impression that he had doubts about their parents’ beliefs about blood purity. 

Sally was certain that Sirius was innocent of the crimes that he had been accused of. The brother she knew would never have betrayed his friends for Voldemort. nor would he have murdered one of his best friends and a bunch of innocent muggles. She didn’t really know what had happened that night, but she was certain that Sirius was innocent. She wished she could free him, but unfortunately, she couldn’t do that without evidence that proved his innocence, and that was something she didn’t have. Not to mention that she was a squib, so she wouldn’t have much power in the eyes of most of the wizards. 

Once Percy was ready he hurried over to his mother, and she introduced him to Minerva, explaining that she was taking them to get his school supplies and that she would be one of his teachers at Hogwarts, possibly his head of house if he was sorted into Gryffindor. Sally wasn’t sure which house Percy would end up in, although she suspected he would most likely end up in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. After that introduction, they went to the Leaky Cauldron, and from there entered Diagon Alley.

Both Sally and Percy were awed when they saw it, Sally had technically been there before, but it had been when she was a small child before it became evident that she wasn’t magical. That meant that it was so long ago that she didn’t remember it. Their first stop was Gringotts. Before they entered the building, Sally warned Percy about the goblins knowing that they most likely wouldn’t appreciate staring. She may not have remembered being in the building before, if she ever was to begin with. She had still heard her family members talking about the place. because of that, she remembered that goblins worked there and that it would be best not to stare. 

A goblin took them to the vault that Sirius had started for her, and she guessed how much money Percy’s school supplies would cost and removed it from the vault. After that they left the bank. Their next stop was Ollivander's, and moments after Sally and Percy entered the shop an elderly man who Sally assumed was Garric Ollivander came up to the counter. “Good morning,” he greeted them.

Sally and Percy returned his greeting. Sally continued, “I'm Sally Black, this is my son Perseus, He is going to his first year at Hogwarts this fall.”

Percy piped up before Ollivander could reply, “Please sir Just call me Percy,”

Ollivander replied, “Very well,” before switching his gaze to Sally, “I don’t recall you ever entering my shop before Sally,”

Sally grimaced, “I’m a squib, my parents did their best to pretend I didn’t exist,”

The old man scowled, but it quickly became evident that it wasn't out of disgust for her lack of magic. Rather it was out of disgust that someone would treat their child like that regardless of whether the child was magical or not. He replied, “I apologize, Sally, it is clear that I brought up painful memories, and I did not wish to cause you pain. Sally nodded before replying, “ It’s alright, that was many years ago,”

Ollivander nodded before returning his attention to Percy. “Now Percy, I will find you a wand,”

Sally sat down in a chair while Percy nervously approached the counter. Ollivander took out a tape measure before asking, “Which hand will be your wand hand?”

Percy was silent for a moment as he considered what to answer. 

“I guess my right sir since I'm right-handed,” Percy replied. 

“Very well, hold out your arm,”

Percy complied, and Olivander began taking measurements, he measured from his shoulder to his finger, from his wrist to his elbow, from his shoulder to the floor, and then the measurements started to seem a bit weird to Percy, he measured from his knee to his armpit, and around his head. As Ollivander took the measurements, he talked about his wands and how he only used unicorn hair, Dragon heartstring, and phoenix feather as cores for his wands.

“Wait, those animals are real?” Percy suddenly interrupted,”

“Of course,” Ollivander replied, realizing that Sally most likely raised Percy like a muggle child due to her lack of magic. Percy had also begun to fidget, which was making it harder to take accurate measurements. 

Sally had noticed, and before Ollivander could say something she said,” Percy, please try and stay still a little longer, I think he’s almost done with the measuring,”. 

Percy did his best to listen to her despite his ADHD and tried to stay still. Now he realized the tape measure seemed to be taking the measurements on its own, but what made it even weirder was that it was measuring between his nostrils. That seemed pretty unnecessary to Percy, but he didn’t comment on it.

Percy was free to move again when Ollivander walked toward his shelves full of boxed wands. It wasn’t long before he returned with a box in his hand.

he removed the wand before passing it to Percy, “English Oak, eleven inches, Unicorn hair core, quite bendy. Give it a wave,”

Percy did, but Ollivander snatched it away almost immediately as boxes began to fly off the shelves. “No, that’s not it,” he stated as he took it away and walked back to the shelves. At the same time, Percy was trying to apologize for the mess, but Ollivander basically told him not to worry about it. 

The next wand Ollivander brought for him to try was Ebony, twelve inches, dragon heartstring core, slightly flexible. That one was also not right for him although Percy wasn’t sure how Ollivander knew since it didn’t have as destructive a reaction as the previous one. 

Percy wondered how Ollivander could tell it wasn’t the right wand for him, but he didn’t question the old wizard further, as he suspected he would get a longer answer than he really wanted. The next wand was Sycamore wood with a dragon heartstring core, 13 ¼ inches, and reasonably supple flexibility. That was also not right for him. As two more wands, one pine, the other rowan wood, didn’t choose him, Percy was starting to wonder if he would ever find a wand that was right for him. 

The next wand was Spruce, 13 inches, Dragon Heartstring core, and quite bendy. As Percy took the wand he was silently hoping that this would be the right one. He waved it, and red and gold sparks flew from the tip as he felt a sudden warmth in the fingers he was using to hold it. When Ollivander confirmed that the wand had chosen him Percy was happy since he was starting to worry if any of the wands in the shop would choose him, and even if there was one for him he was worried that it would take a lot longer than it had. 

Sally stood and walked over to the counter to pay for Percy’s wand and after that, they rejoined Minerva and went to get everything else that Percy would need at Hogwarts. 

In the robe shop, Percy spoke to a boy around his own age named Cedric Diggory. As far as Percy could tell he seemed nice, and Percy thought he might try to find him on the train to Hogwarts. Cedric had seemed unsure at first when he heard Percy’s Last name, but he continued the conversation and they got to know each other a bit better. 

Percy hoped he would make friends at Hogwarts. he had never really made friends at any of the muggle schools he’d gone to. He also hoped he would actually do well in his classes for once since He would be learning about magic after all, how could that possibly be boring? it was magic!

Percy didn’t think it could and now he had everything he needed to learn about it. For once he was kind of looking forward to going to school. sure he would definitely miss his mom while he’s gone but he would try to keep in contact with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy hurried out of number five Privet drive, just wanting at least a few moments away from his disgusting oaf of a stepfather. As he was walking away he saw a boy in the front garden of the house across the street from his own. He knew the boy, he was Harry Potter. Harry had some similarities to Percy. He had messy black hair, and he also seemed to be quite thin. some of the differences between them were that Harry’s clothes seemed to be several sizes too big. Percy also knew why that was the case, Harry’s clothes were hand me downs from his cousin Dudley. Because Percy already knew Harry, he also knew that Harry also had green eyes, but they were a different shade of green than Percy’s own eyes. “Hello Harry,” Percy said. smiling at his friend.

Harry was supposed to be tending to his aunt Petunia's garden so he glanced nervously back at the house behind him. He didn’t want his aunt and uncle to think that he was skiving off his chores by talking to Percy. He wanted to talk to his friend though, so he replied to Percy. The two boys talked, as they talked Harry glanced back at the house a couple more times, nervous that his aunt and uncle would find him, and he was sure if they did see that he was no longer doing his chores, he would probably be locked in his cupboard for at least a few days, and probably not get much food. 

As the weeks before Percy would have to leave for Hogwarts passed, he tried to find opportunities to speak to Harry again. He liked him, and they had been friends for a while. Several years ago when the Dursleys had been looking for someone to watch Harry when they had to go somewhere and didn’t want to take him with them, Percy’s mom, Sally, had offered to do it, and now she did it almost every time they didn’t want to take Harry somewhere. There were times when Sally couldn’t do it, but during that time Harry and Percy had become friends. Unfortunately during the rest of the summer, they couldn’t get many more chances to see each other. That was mainly due to Harry’s aunt and Uncle, and Percy’s stepfather. 

Finally, the day that Percy had to leave for Hogwarts eventually came. When Sally took Percy to the train station, they noticed a family of redheads walking toward the barrier that led to platform nine and three quarters. Sally guessed they were probably the Weasleys. She had heard about them plenty of times, but most of the time the slur blood traitor was also included in the statement. Of course, Sally didn’t agree with the prejudices her parents had. she was sure that the Weasleys were nice people, and that they were definitely nicer than most of her own family had been. 

She wasn’t sure how many children the Weasleys had, but it seemed that this year they were sending three sons off to Hogwarts. 

Minerva McGonagall had given Sally Percy’s ticket for the Hogwarts express and explained how to get onto the platform. Now Percy and Sally were seeing the three Weasley boys run through the barrier while pushing the trolleys that held their trunks.

When he thought about doing the same Percy had visions of running at it and smacking his face against the hard brick wall. Percy’s common sense told him that if those redheads had made it through fine, he and his mom probably could too, but the nervousness still lingered in his mind. 

“It will be alright Percy,” Sally reassured when she noticed his obvious nervousness. Nodding Percy started to push his trolley forward, and gradually moved faster, hoping he wouldn’t crash. Sally followed behind him. Percy was relieved when he went through the barrier without crashing, and his mum was right behind him. 

For a few moments, Percy stared at the bright red train that would take him to Hogwarts. Percy was both nervous and excited about his new school, he was excited to learn magic now that he knew it was real, and he was hoping that he wouldn’t end up getting expelled because he always seemed to get into trouble and hadn’t stayed in a school for more than one year yet in his life.

Percy could see many other families on the platform, talking and saying their goodbyes. He noticed the family of redheads who had gone through the barrier before them. 

“Good Luck Percy, please try not to get into trouble,” Sally said, before hugging her son. Percy hugged her back and said I’ll try mom,”

They continued to talk for a few minutes before Sally told him he should go get on the train. 

“Goodbye mom,” Percy said as he started to walk toward the train. 

**“** Goodbye Percy,” Sally replied, knowing it wouldn’t be long before she would be missing him. She didn’t like having to send him to boarding schools every year, but she had to do it to keep him safe. She wasn’t sure if the spells that protect Hogwarts would also deter monsters but either way she just hoped he would stay safe. 

Percy walked through the train looking for an available compartment. He walked past a compartment full of older students who might have been fifth or sixth years, and Percy saw one of the redheaded boys among them. 

Percy continued walking through the train as he walked by a compartment full of girls, one of which had bright pink hair. Percy finally found an empty compartment so he decided that it would do. He went in, closing the door behind him. He wasn’t there alone for long because a brown-haired boy came to the compartment door and asked while pointing at the seat across from Percy, “Do you mind if I sit there?” Percy said he could. At first glance, Percy thought the boy was a first-year like him, but after he entered the compartment and sat down across from him, Percy started to have doubts about his initial assumption. 

What caused him to doubt it was that the boy, who had said his name was Grover Underwood, had the beginnings of a wispy beard on his chin. 

“Is this your first year?” Percy asked awkwardly, still uncertain about this guess.

“Yes,” Grover Confirmed.

The two boys were talking when they heard someone else approach the compartment door. Percy recognized the boy he had met at the robe shop, if he remembered correctly his name was Cedric Diggory. 

Cedric also joined them, and after introducing himself to Grover, he asked, “What house do you think you will be in?”

Percy replied, “I’m not sure, maybe Hufflepuff or Gryffindor,”

Cedric and Grover admitted that they weren’t sure what house they would get sorted into either. The three boys continued talking as the train made its way to Hogwarts. when they were almost to Hogwarts Percy and Cedric had to change into their robes. Grover was already wearing his robes, Percy guessed that he had probably worn them to the station. 

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade station the three boys hurried off the train. They weren’t sure where to go until they heard a man calling, “First Years!”

They turned in the direction of the voice, and Cedric explained, “That’s the groundskeeper, I’m pretty sure his name is Hagrid,”

Percy and Grover nodded in acknowledgement before turning and going with the other first years toward the tall hairy man. 

Grover and Percy ended up in a boat together while Cedric ended up in a different one. All three of them were in awe of the huge castle that towered over them as they were in their boats on the lake. The castle seemed to grow larger as they got closer and closer to it. 

After they got out of the boats they were led toward it. Once they were inside, about to be sorted, they were all a little nervous mainly because they didn’t know how they would be sorted. When Professor McGonagall returned and led them to the great hall. Once the sorting started Percy stood nervously, he knew it wouldn’t be long before it was his turn since he was sure she would be calling him by his real last name, Black. 

Several students were called before he heard, “Black, Perseus,”

His name seemed to catch the attention of many of the students and even some of the teachers were watching with interest. As he walked toward the stool to be sorted, he caught some of the student’s chatter. One in particular said, “That one’s a Slytherin no doubt,”

Percy knew that most of his relatives had been Slytherins, his mother had told him that, but he was sure he wouldn't end up in that house. but then a wave of nervousness hit him, what if he did end up in Slytherin? what would his mom think? Everyone else would assume he was just like his relatives when in reality he was the opposite. 

From what Percy understood, At least the majority of the Slytherins believed in the pureblood prejudices that had caused his mother to have such a terrible childhood. His mom had taught him that everyone deserved to be treated equally regardless of blood status or race or any other reason for that matter. He didn’t like that people were assuming what he was like just because of relatives he didn't even know. 

He nervously sat on the stool and put the old sorting hat on his head. He only saw darkness as it fell over his eyes. Moments afterward he was startled as he heard a voice in his head. 

The voice said, “Interesting, a demigod,”

“What!” Percy responded in both surprise and confusion. 

“Oh, nothing dear boy. Hmm, you are brave even if you don’t know it yet, but you are also very loyal. Where should I put you? Well, certainly not Ravenclaw. Unlike many in your family, you are definitely no Slytherin,”

Percy let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t want to deal with everyone thinking he was evil. 

The hat continued, “Hmm… Gryffindor or Hufflepuff,”

The hat was silent for a few moments before shouting, “Hufflepuff!”

Percy removed the hat and walked toward the Hufflepuff table, content with the hat’s decision. The pink-haired girl he’d noticed on the train beckoned him over and made room so he could sit beside her. She introduced herself as Nymphadora Tonks, Apparently, she was in her sixth year. They were also technically related. Percy talked to her and some of his other new housemates as he watched the rest of the first years get sorted. Cedric was also put in Hufflepuff and he sat down beside Percy. 

When it was his turn Grover Underwood nervously approached the stool, he knew what he needed to do, he was sent to Protect Percy after Chiron had been informed that there would be a demigod going to Hogwarts this year. Grover hadn’t even known about the magical school Until Chiron had told him that he would be going there. Hecate had reluctantly agreed to help by giving Grover the ability to use the same kind of magic the wizards use. After he made it to London he had done what he was supposed to, he’d bought supplies for Hogwarts using some wizard money that Chiron had given him. He’d sat with Percy on the train, and now he knew he would have to try and get in the same house as him too. Once his name was called he walked over and sat on the stool and the hat observed his mind with interest. “I’m guessing you want to be placed in the same house as the Black boy,” The hat spoke to him. 

“Yes,” Grover confirmed. 

The hat replied, “Much like him you could also do well in Gryffindor, but if that’s what you want, Hufflepuff!” 

Grover quickly removed the hat and went to the Hufflepuff table and sat between Cedric and Percy. they watched and listened attentively as Dumbledore gave his speech, after that the feast started, on the table in front of him was so much food Percy almost couldn’t believe it. After the feast, Percy and the others followed their Prefect to the Commonroom. They watched as he Tapped Helga Hufflepuff on one of the barrels near the kitchen before the entrance to the common room appeared. He showed them where their dorm was before leaving them to their own devices. Many of the first-year Hufflepuff boys went to bed early that night, but as he was trying to fall asleep Percy was thinking about Something the sorting hat had said. It had called him something, a demigod, but what even was a demigod? it didn’t make any sense. Still confused, Percy fell asleep.


End file.
